


Girl Meets World Drabbles

by MelyndaR



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted Girl Meets World drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a trilogy of Riarkle drabbles

“Riley, I’m scared to tell them.”

“Why?” Riley asked, looking over at Farkle’s extremely serious –slightly terrified – expression as she slipped her hand into his. “They’re just my parents!”

“Exactly!”

“My parents love you, Farkle,” Riley reminded him. “They already know that you make me happy, and that it means the world to me to have you in my life. They just don’t know… _how_ you’re in my life these days.” She squeezed his hand, adding, “But I want to tell them – to let them know you’re my boyfriend.”

He inhaled deeply before nodding. “Then for you, let’s tell them.”


	2. Telling Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of a trilogy of Riarkle drabbles

“He’s your _what_?” Cory asked slowly, eyebrows raised as he looked at the duo holding hands in the middle of his living room – his daughter, and _Minkus_.

“Cory, stop it,” Topanga admonished, slapping him lightly on the arm with a smile. “You can’t tell me you didn’t see this coming.”

“Yeah, Matthews,” Maya raised her own objection from the other side of the couch. “This has been going on since the first grade; what’s the big deal about making it official?”

Cory blinked at her, only to gape outright when even Lucas added, “Honestly, Mr. Matthews, even I’m not surprised.”


	3. Asking Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part three of a trilogy of Riarkle drabbles.

“Okay, I’ll admit it, for all that I’ve been surprised by with these two over the years, this I saw coming.” Cory smiled softly as Topanga leaned against him, both pairs of eyes glassy as they watched the scene in front of them play out.

Topanga kept one eye on Riley and Farkle as she asked her husband in surprise, “You did?”

“Yeah,” Cory shrugged. “After all, he’s Farkle; did you really think he wouldn’t ask my permission first?”

In front of them, Farkle slid down to one knee in front of Riley, asking, “Riley Matthews, will you marry me?”


	4. Isadora's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble consisting of a bit of my personal headcanon regarding Isadora's future.

When she had been in school – nearly a decade ago – Isadora Smackle had learned a lot about people and the world in which she lived through a close, relatively small group of friends, but since then, times had changed. The members of their little group had all gone off – moving away, getting degrees and spouses, and children.

Isadora had only managed to get one of those things for herself so far – a degree, and many of those, at that. She worked for NASA full-time now, and lived with a couple cats and a roommate… and she was happy that way.


End file.
